The present invention relates to automatic apparatus for gripping of articles or elements, particularly textile elements. More particularly the present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically and sucessively taking hold of elements or articles in a stack on a horizontal platform one by one and placing these on a surface or table, for example an apparatus for transferring textile elements, such as pieces of knitted wear, one by one on to the table of a sewing machine.
Automation of the different phases in putting together articles made of textiles is in great demand, particularly for the manipulation and transfer phases so as to effect economies in terms of labour and to eliminate manual work, the repetitive character of which often makes it tedious.